ABC - Lavi x OC
by The Ace Of Anime
Summary: Basically my ABC story on my OC and Lavi.
1. Planning

Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've been online... Okay it's been a really long time. But I plan to be at least a little more active over the summer! This is the planning for my D. Gray-Man fanfic between Lavi and my OC. Btw, if you need a visual, my OC is my profile pic! I hope to publish more of this and It's Been A Long Time Coming more over the summer, so please bear with me! I have a job and I leave for vacation soon! I love you all! If you have any questions or just wanna talk, don't be afraid to PM me!  
-Thanks Everyone!  
The Ace Of Anime  
P.S. - Warning, chapter titles may change... Sorry. I probably thought of something better. Also, there will be 2 part chapters!

 **Name:** Emma Winston  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Height:** 5'6''  
 **Hair Color:** Straight Light Brown / Really dirty blonde  
 **Eye Color:** Brown  
 **Nationality** : Irish and British/English  
 **Personality:** Caring, Puts others ahead of herself, can be easily aggravated, violent when provoked.  
 **Innocence:** A necklace when not invoked, The chain turns into a bow and the pendants turns into multiple arrows.

A - Alcohol

B - Breakfast

C - Cuddle

D - Dance

E - Encyclopedia

F - Fear

G - Gift

H - Heart

I - Injuries

J - Jealousy

K - Kiss

L - Lilies

M - Memories

N - Nightmare

O - Overtime

P - Piano

Q - Queen

R - Room

S - Snow

T - Thunder

U - Umbrella

V - Vacation

W - Waterfall

X - Xavier

Y - Yell

Z - Zen


	2. Alcohol

**_Lavi's POV_**

I can handle my alcohol pretty well for an 18 year old. Tonight, everyone in the order was challenged to a drinking contest to see who could handle their alcohol the best. So far, it's been no competition. After about 3 shots of hard liquor, everyone falls. However, I've got to an interesting opponent.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the newbie." I state. I see her sitting across the table. The new girl at the order, Emma Winston. She had really dirty blonde hair, although she says it's a light brown, that's always pulled back into a ponytail. Her innocence is the necklace that shape shift into a bow when invoked. She's got 2 piercings on each ear. But her body, damn that body. Nice hourglass figure. She's a bit on the bigger side, but she's taller than the average female. She's got broad shoulders for a girl, but she super strong. Her chest has to be one of the biggest I've ever seen.

"Hello mutt. I hope you can give me a challenge." Emma states.

"Have you seen what I can do?" I reply.

"I have. But I grew up in Ireland before I moved to England. We Irish can hold our liquor." Emma states.

"Alright then. May the best man win." I state. Komui, the only one sober enough to judge, hands the both of us shot glasses. Komui pours the liquor into the cups. The two of us take down the drink in 3 seconds. Komui pours the next round. We had gotten past 5 shots and I can tell that Emma was starting to lose it, but I wasn't in much better shape.

"Hey, why don't we put a little wager on this?" I state.

"Depends." Emma states.

"If I win, you have to spend a night this week in my room with me and make me breakfast the next morning." I reply. I know that Emma is thinking about this.

"Alright, and if I win, you have to make me breakfast and serve me hand and foot the entire day." Emma states.

"You've got yourself a deal." The two of us shake on it. I mean, either way I win in this situation. I either spend a night with her and have her make me breakfast, or I spend an entire day with her and make her breakfast. Komui pours out next shots and the two of us keep going.

All right, I'm still pretty sober, I mean, I'm hiccupping a bit here and there, but that's about it. Emma looks like she's about to pass out though. Her face is flushed and she gettin tipsy.

"Ready to give up?" I ask. I don't want her to pass out or get sick either.

"No… way in… hell…" Emma states. She starts to burp.

"Alright Emma. I think you've had enough. I'm taking you back to your room." I state. I stand up and walk over to the other side of the table.

"Don't touch me you perv…" Emma states as she slowly slaps my hand away. Pretty soon after that, she passes out.

"I knew that this was gonna happen." I state. "Komui, I'm taking Emma back up to her room. She's too drunk to walk." I put her on my back and I start to head to the rooms. I can smell the alcohol coming out of Emma's breath when she breathes. I have to admit though. She can handle her alcohol pretty well. I reach her room and I open the door quietly. I walk in and I sit down on her bed. I slowly untangle her from my back and lay her in bed. I sit at the edge of her bed as I watch her sleep. A stand of hair falls on her face and I brush it away. "See you tomorrow night." I whisper.


	3. Breakfast

_**Emma's POV**_

I can't believe I lose in a drinking match to that Asian Mutt! But I mean, a deal's a deal and I heard he hauled my drunken ass back to my room from the dining hall. I pack an overnight back and I start to head up the boy's wing in the order. I see the mutt's room and I knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hear him respond. I slowly open the door and I see the Mutt standing in the middle of his room with no shirt on. I slam the door shut and stand outside in the hallway. I feel my face go bright red. I just saw an 18-year-old teenager half-naked. I hear the door open behind me, and he's standing in the doorway, wearing a shirt.

"What, have you never seen a shirtless guy before?" the Mutt questions. I pout.

"No I actually haven't." I confess. He moves out of the doorway to let me in. I walk in and I start to look around his room. It's nothing special. There was one bed and a small kitchen attached. I found a door and I assume that it's the bathroom. I also see a couch.

"I assume I'll be sleeping on the couch?" I state, even though I probably already know the answer.

"No! You're sleeping in bed with me! That was part of the bet!" the Mutt beamed. I sigh.

"I know. But I thought you would forget about that part." I reply.

"Oh please! How could I forget that the most beautiful girl at the order is sleeping in my bed with me!" He states. He was a total flirt. But I can't help it. I feel my face flush.

"I-I'm gonna go change." I stutter. I head towards the door and close it. I see a sink, shower, and toilet. I go through my bag and I pull out my toothbrush and toothpaste and I start to brush my teeth. After about 2 minutes I rinse off my toothbrush and I undo my hair. I watch as it falls down to my lower back. I slowly start to brush my hair as I look at it in the mirror. I take out my earrings and put them in the container I brought. I then change into my nightgown. I take one look at myself in the mirror and I head out of the bathroom. I look and I see the Mutt reading a book in bed. He looks up and stares at me.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"N-nothing…" He whispers. I slowly walk up to the bed. I get into bed and pull the blankets over me. I hear the Mutt put the book on the counter and he turns off the light. I hear him move around again and I can feel his back against mine. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I reply. I close my eyes and I fall into a blissful sleep.

I feel warm. Like someone is really close to me. I slowly open my eyes and I see a white shirt in front of me. I look up and I see the Mutt sleeping. I try to move, but his arms are wrapped around my waist. I look up at his face. He looks so peaceful. I move stray hair out of his face. He starts to groan and he opens his eye. I instantly close mine and pretend to be asleep. I feel him play with my hair.

"She looks so peaceful." I hear the Mutt say. I feel him move closer and he places his head in the crook of my neck. "I just want to stay like this. Forever." I pretend to groan and I open my eyes. I look at him with anger in my eyes

"You, you..." I rage. He sits up. .

"Listen Emma, it's just a misunderstanding!" Lavi stutters.

"You perv!" I state. I slap him across the face and I get out of bed to the bathroom to change. I tie my hair back and put on my earrings and clothes and walk out of the bathroom towards the kitchen unit. I look at the Mutt reading in bed again with a big red hand mark on his face. I rummage through his fridge. I think I'll make an omelet. I turn on the oven and grab a pan out of the cupboard. I place it on the burner and I crack and egg. I hear him start to get out of bed and walk towards the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. It'll take a while so go get changed or something!" I reply.

"Fine!" He complains. He walks away and I can hear him getting changed. I add all of the stuff that the Mutt asked for in his omelet. By the time the omelet's done, the Mutt's already come back to bug me. "Is it done yet?" Lavi questions.

"Just about." I reply. I take the pan off the oven and I slide the omelet onto the plate. I see him sitting on the edge of his bed as I walk over with his omelet. "There you go!" He digs right in and he starts to eat the omelet.

"Emma this is delicious! It's even better than Jerry's!" The Mutt compliments.

"Oh come on! I'm not that good." I state.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" He questions.

"Before I went to live in England with my cousin, I lived with my aunt and uncle. The two of them ran a pub that I helped cook at." I explain.

"I'd love to meet your aunt and uncle! I wanna taste what they can cook up!" the Mutt yells. He finishes off his omelet and puts the plate in the kitchen sink. I go back into the bathroom to clean up all of my stuff and put it all in my overnight bag. I head out of the bathroom.

"You know what, this wasn't so bad." I state.

"I glad." The Mutt replies.

"Well. I'll see you later. Lavi." I state. I reach for the door handle, open the door, and I walk back to my room.


	4. Cuddle

_**Lavi's POV**_

So it's the beginning of December and it's pretty cold in HQ. I mean, I look at people and they've got winter coats and gloves on. Hell, even Yuu has an extra jacket on. For some reason though, the cold doesn't bother me that much. Maybe it's because Gramps and I spent a year in Northern Canada and he didn't let me get a winter coat. I'm walking around and I see people huddling together for warmth. So it gets to be the middle of the afternoon and the temperature doesn't want to go up. So I head upstairs to the library. I open the door and I see all of the books that the order has gathered over the years. I look at the tables and I see not a single soul, none except for her. She's reading a book on the Revolutionary War. She looks up from her book and she spots me.

"Lavi." Emma says.

"Yo. What are you doing up here? And how come you're not freezing your tail off like the others." I reply as I walk up to her table.

"Well do you mind if I join you after I find a book to read?" I ask.

"Nope. Go ahead." Emma smiles. I go off in search of a book. I head over to the historical section. I grab a book that has to do with the history of Japan and I walk back over to Emma's table. I take the seat next to her and I open the book. I can't focus on the book that much. I sneak a peek at Emma and I get a good look at her. She's wearing the order's uniform with short black skirt and thigh high black tights with black combat boots. Her innocence hangs around her neck and her ear is pierced with 2 small hoops. But something catches my eye. Her lips. As beautiful as they are, I could see a faint tint of blue starting to creep across them.

"Emma, seriously. Are you cold?" I question. She looks at me confused.

"No why?" Emma replies. I grab her hand.

"Emma you're freezing!" I exclaim. I let go of her hand and I get up. "Wait here a sec." I get up and I run over to the lounge area in the library. I notice one blanket folded on the back of the couch. I grab it and run back over to where Emma was sitting. I see her, holding herself and shivering, trying to keep warm. "Emma!" I run over to her and wrap her in the blanket. I pick her up slowly in my arms and I start to walk over to the lounge area.

"L-Lavi, w-what are you d-doing?" Emma stutters. She must be freezing. I don't say anything in return. The two of us reach the lounge area and I put Emma down on the couch. I take off my scarf and I wrap it around Emma's neck.

"How do you feel?" I question.

"Warmer." Emma replies.

"That's good." I smile. I sit next to Emma and I wrap one end of the blanket around me. I snake one arm around Emma's waist and I lay down, dragging her on top of me.

"L-Lavi!" Emma yells. I wrap my other arm around her waist and I pull her in closer.

"Shh… This'll keep you warm." I reply. Emma rests her head on my chest.

"Thanks Lavi…" Emma whispers.

"No problem." I whisper back. I can feel Emma warm up and I can hear her snore a little bit. She must've fallen asleep.


	5. Dance

_**Emma's POV**_

So, I've been in the order for about 6 months now. Everyone here is super nice and I've made great friends. Even Kanda likes talking to me! Anyways, it's about the middle of December and I was in the lounge area in the library with Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda. The five of us are the youngest exorcists in the order. Everyone else is an adult, so we stick pretty close together. So the five of us were playing cards in the lounge.

"Royal straight flush." Allen states. He shows his hand and I see an ace, king, queen, jack, and 10 of spades.

"No way!" I yell. "There's no way you got that!"

"Beansprout, If yer cheating," Kanda starts.

"No why would I cheat?" Allen questions. I then see the end of a card sticking out of his sleeve. I pounce on him and I shake his arms and cards starting coming out.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee gasps.

"Beansprout…" I could feel Kanda's anger from here. I move out of the way and Kanda starts attacking Allen.

"Kanda! Hey come on it was just a joke!" Allen yells as he runs for his life. Kanda keeps on chasing Allen around. Lenalee, Lavi, and I all start laughing.

"Hey guys!" I hear a voice yell. I look behind me and I see Johnny running at us.

"Hi Johnny, what's up?" Lavi questions.

"Not much." Johnny replies. "Why is Kanda chasing Allen around?" Johnny questions.

"I'll explain later." Lenalee states.

"So what brings you here?" I question.

"Oh that's right! You got a letter today." Johnny states as he rummages through his pockets. He pulls out a letter that's address to me. The paper is tinted yellow. I flip it around and I see wax stamp with a symbol. I instantly drop the letter and gasp.

"Emma, what's up? You okay?" I hear Lavi question me. I pick the letter back up and I stand.

"Everything's fine. Johnny, can you tell Komui that I got the letter? I'm gonna read this in private." I state.

"Yeah sure." Johnny replies. I walk out of the lounge and towards my room. I walk inside my room and shut the door and lock it. I look at the letter one more time along with the wax stamp. I sit on my bed.

"Ciel, what do you want?" I question myself. I open the letter and I read aloud to myself. "To Lady Emma Winston. You are cordially invited to the 15th birthday of young master Ciel Phantomhive, on this coming December 14th. Gifts are not required, but are recommended. The party will be held at the Phantomhive Estate in London, England at 8:00 sharp. You are allowed to bring one other guest to accompany you. Bring this letter as recognition that you have been invited. We look forward to seeing you. From, the Phantomhive staff." I lower the letter. I forgot all about Ciel's birthday. I left the manor right before his last one. I should go. I mean, he's some of the only family I've got left. But I don't even have a dress. I look at the letter again and I see something at the bottom. "Turn over." I read. I turn the paper over and I see more written on the back.

"Emma, I know it's been a while, but I would really appreciate it if you could come. I know that you are busy with work, but I would like to see you. If you don't have a dress, I can accommodate you for one and I can also get you a room for the night if you choose to stay. Please consider it. Ciel."

"I can't really say no to that, now can I?" I say to myself. "Better tell Komui that I'm taking a personal day." I get up and I head to the door. I open it and I see Lavi standing in the doorway like he was ready to knock. "Lavi."

"Hey. You okay? You kinda left in a hurry earlier." Lavi states.

"Yep just fine! It's just a letter from home!" I reply.

"Alright. You had us worried though. Don't scare us like that." Lavi states.

"I'm sorry. I have to talk to Komui. I'll talk to you later." I state. I start to walk away and I hear Lavi go in the opposite direction. I then stop in my tracks. The invitation did say that I could bring a guest. "Hey Lavi!" I yell.

"How would you like to come to my cousin's birthday party with me on the 14th?" I question.

"Depends, how old are they turning?" Lavi questions.

"15." I answer.

"Will there be alcohol?" Lavi adds in.

"Probably." I respond.

"Why not?" Lavi answers.

"Great, now you have to come with me to tell Komui that we're taking the day off." I state.

"Alright, then let's go." Lavi states. The two of us walk to Komui's office and I knock on the door.

"Komui, it's Emma and Lavi, can we come in?" I question. I don't hear a response. I open the door and the room is covered in papers and books. "I don't see Komui in here." Lavi and I both sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"Hey Emma, I heard that Lenalee's getting married." Lavi states. Just then a figure stands up in a pile of papers.

"No Lenalee! You're too young to get married!" Komui cries. Komui turns and sees the two of us. "Oh, if it isn't Emma and Lavi, what can I do for the two of you?"

"I was wondering if the two of us could have the day off on the 14th. My cousin's turning 15 and I haven't seen him in a while." I explain.

"I'm assuming that Lavi is a plus one?" Koumi states.

"That's right." I reply. "Depending on how late we stay, we may spend the night as his house, so we may not be back until the 15th."

"Alright. I suppose that's fine. The two of you have been working hard the past few weeks so you two deserve a break." Komui states.

"Thanks Komui!" I state.

"You two have fun!" Komui states. The two of us walk out of Komui's office and head to our rooms.

So today is December 14th and Lavi and I head down to the waterway to get to London. I pack an overnight bag just in case we do stay the night. I tell Lavi to do the same. The two of us ride the boat until we reach the train station to get to London. From there we would take a carriage to get to the Phantomhive estate. We got on the boat and after an hour, we got to the train station. I had booked seats ahead of time and the two of us got on the train.

"So Emma I forgot to ask you. What's your cousin like?" Lavi questions.

"Well, he used to be the sweetest thing on the planet. He always smiled playing with his toys. But, his parents died when he was little and he was bought and sold by different people. He lived like that for years. Then, he was found somehow. He's been untrusting and cold since he came back. He only really trusts his staff, his fiancée, and me. But he's still the same old little boy that I knew all those years ago." I reply. I look at Lavi and he looks surprised. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Lavi responds. "Wait, you said he's got a fiancée and he's only 15?!"

"Yeah. It's normal in the kind of family he was raised in." I respond. "Also, I need you to promise me to be on your best behavior when you meet him."

"Yeah sure. What kind of family did you come from?" Lavi questions.

"A weird one." I respond with a sigh. We sit on the train for a while before we reach London. I then find a carriage that will take us to the manor and we hop on. We ride further away from town and I start to see the hedges that surround the property.

"Alright Emma, time to cough up, what kind of family are you from?" Lavi questions.

"You would've found out by the time we get there, but I guess I'll tell you now. On my dad's side, I come from a small family. He only had one brother, who's my uncle Charlie. He runs the pub in Ireland that I told you about. But on my mom's side, her brother was Vincent Phantomhive. The Phantomhives run a successful toy company that has made them rich beyond your wildest dreams. My uncle's son, Ciel, is the one who's birthday it is today."

"Wait a minute, does that mean you're loaded?!" Lavi yells.

"Shh! Not so loud! Technically yes. But after my parents died, they said that they would keep the money in a savings account under my name so that if I needed any money I just take it out of there." I reply.

"Geez, that's unexpected." Lavi replies.

"Now you know why you have to be on your best behavior?" I respond.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be polite." Lavi replies. I sigh. Why am I so worried about tonight? I feel the carriage come to a stop and I look out the window. I see the giant mansion that I left last year. The two of us exit the carriage and the carriage leaves. Well here goes nothing. I knock on the door and I hear someone coming down the main staircase.

"Coming!" I hear a female voice yell. I see the door open and I see with her cracked glasses. "Yes? Can I help you two?" She questions.

"Mey-Rin it's me." I respond. She adjusts her glasses and she goes into shock.

"Is that you Lady Emma?" Mey-Rin questions.

"I'm home!" I reply with a smile. I feel her arms wrap around my neck as she squeezes as tight as she can.

"It's so great to have you back!" Mey-Rin mumbles. The three of us walk into the manor and stand in the middle of the entryway. "Bard, Finnian, Tanaka! Lady Emma is home!" Mey-Rin yells. I see Finnian, Bard, and even Tanaka running from all different directions.

"Lady Emma!" They all yell as they all run at me. All of them bear hug me and I can barely stand. The three boys let go and Finnian looks behind me.

"Hey Lady Emma, who's the man behind you?" Finnian questions as he points at Lavi.

"This is my friend Lavi. He works with me." I respond.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Lavi greets. I see Mey-Rin grin.

"You've got yourself quite a catch there, don't you my lady?" Mey-Rin whispers in my ear. I feel my face heat up.

"Mey-Rin!" I yell.

"Now, what's with all this noise? The master is rehearsing his speech for the party tonight." I hear a male voice. I look at the main staircase and I see the Phantomhive butler walking down.

"Hello Sebastian." I smile. Sebastian has a surprised look on his face.

"Lady Emma." He replies. He walks towards me and Lavi. "I'm happy to see that you could make it tonight. I'll have a room prepared for you immediately." Sebastian states as he bows. He looks up and he sees Lavi behind me. "Pardon me sir. I didn't see you behind my Lady. I shall prepare you a room as well."

"Thanks Sebastian. This is Lavi. He'll be my plus one for tonight." I explain.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Sir Lavi." Sebastian states.

"The pleasure is mine." Lavi replies. I'm surprised about how well behaved Lavi is being around everyone.

"Now I assume that you are in need of a dress Lady Emma and that you are in need of a tuxedo Sir Lavi?" Sebastian questions.

"That's correct." I reply.

"Well, then, I'll have you two fitted immediately. Finnian, please take our guests' bags to the rooms in the west wing." Sebastian commands.

"Yes sir!" Finnian states. He takes my and Lavi's bag and runs off to the west wing.

"Mey-Rin, would you please take Emma to the dress room? I don't think we'll have enough time to make her a dress before tonight. Baldroy, you go to the tuxedo room and find Sir Lavi a tuxedo for tonight's event." Sebastian orders.

"Yes sir!" The two reply. Mey-Rin takes my hands and we run off. She takes me down the hallway and we head into a room. I look around and I see dresses of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Mey-Rin, they're all gorgeous. I don't know if I can pick just one." I reply as I look at all the dresses.

"Well, take your time Lady Emma. While, you're doing that, I'll look for a corset." Mey-Rin replies. I feel shivers up my spine. I hate those stupid corsets! I continue to look at the dresses until I see a dark blue one that catches my eye. I pull it out of the rack and I look at it closer. The sleeves look like they go down to about the middle of my forearm and the bottom is poufy with white beads scattered throughout. I also see a white ribbon on the hanger. It must go around the waistline. I hear Mey-Rin come back and I look at her.

"Mey-Rin, I want this one." I state. Mey-Rin comes and looks at the dress.

"It's perfect for you!" Mey-Rin states. "I'll bring it up to your room at once!" Mey-Rin takes the dress and runs off. I walk out of the dress room and I start to explore the manor. I reach the main hall and I look at the pictures hanging on the walls. I see my uncle Vincent, Aunt Francis, and my mother in one picture. I then see a picture of Ciel, Elizabeth, Edward, and Me before Ciel's and my parents died.

"Remembering the past Lady Emma?" I hear a voice question. I look and I see Sebastian walking towards me.

"Yes. I still can't believe that it's been almost 10 years since they died and Ciel went missing." I reply. Sebastian looks at the picture of my mother, uncle, and aunt.

"You are the spitting image of your mother." I heard Sebastian say.

"Everyone who knew my mother tells me that. But everyone who knew my father says I'm him in my mother's body." I reply.

"I would have to agree with you there. But I know that you will grow up into a civilized young lady in the future." Sebastian states.

"Thanks you Sebastian." I reply.

"By the way. I forgot to mention, the Midford's will be attending tonight's event." Sebastian states. I feel my whole body go stiff. Aunt Francis is coming?! There's no way that she'll approve of Lavi! I'm doomed!

"T-that's great!" I stutter as I start to sweat.

"Oh and don't worry about your friend. I'm having Baldroy train him in high society etiquette." Sebastian states.

"Sebastian, as much as I trust you, that doesn't make me feel any better. This is Aunt Francis we're talking about." I reply.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that between myself, Finnian, and Baldroy we can manage to make him a proper gentlemen by tonight's affair." Sebastian states. I sigh. Tonight is going to be interesting.

So, it's now about 7:00 and I haven't seen Lavi all day. I really hope Sebastian pulled through. Anyways, I start to get ready with the help of Mey-Rin. The corset took a good 30 minutes because I still hate it. She then helps me into my dress. When she finishes buttoning up the dress. I look at myself in the mirror. I can't believe that it's me in the mirror. I feel like a princess.

"Lady Emma you look stunning! Now let's do your hair!" Mey-Rin squeals. I sit in a chair and I look in the mirror. Mey-Rin combs through my hair and she tries to figure out what to do with it. She then puts my hair in a low bun. I look at my hair in the mirror. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I reply. The door opens and I see Baldroy and Finnian with boxes in there hands.

"Sebastian said he wanted you to where these tonight." Baldroy states.

"Lady Emma you look so pretty!" Finnian adds in.

"Thanks Finnian. What's in the boxes?" I question.

"I don't know. Sebastian just said to give them to you and not to open them." Baldroy answers. The boys hand me the boxes and they leave. I place the boxes on the vanity and I open them slowly. One had a pearl necklace and earrings to match. The other had a small tiara with diamonds scattered throughout.

"They're beautiful." I gasp. Mey-Rin looks over my shoulder.

"Well what are we waiting for? The party starts soon! Let's put them on!" Mey-Rin yells. I sit back down as she puts on the necklace and I put on the earrings. After the necklace and earrings are on, I slowly lift up the tiara and put it on my head. I look at myself in the mirror and I feel like I'm about to cry. "Lady Emma, you look stunning. I'm sure that Sir Lavi will think that you look beautiful."

"Thank you Mey-Rin." I reply. I hear another knock on the door. "Come in." I reply. I see Sebastian at the door.

"Lady Emma, you look stunning." Sebastian compliments.

"Thank you Sebastian." I reply.

"Now then, we must get going. You and Sir Lavi are receiving a special guest introduction tonight, being one of the few relatives of the Phantomhive family left." Sebastian explains.

"Of course. Mey-Rin, thanks again." I smile.

"Anytime my Lady!" Mey-Rin smiles back. I take Sebastian's arm and he escorts me to the ballroom staircase. I'm on one staircase and I can see Lavi across at the top of the other. He doesn't notice me. I can't wait to see his reaction. I can hear others in the ballroom.

"Attention everyone!" I hear Sebastian yell. The ballroom falls silent. "I thank you all for taking the time out of your schedule to come and wish my master a happy birthday. Now, introducing the Earl of Phantomhive and the master of this estate, Ciel Phantomhive." I see a door open where the two different staircases meet and I see Ciel walk out. I hear everyone start to clap as Ciel walks down the grand staircase.

"I thank you all for coming out tonight, for tonight not just marks my 15th year, but the Funtom Company's 30th year in production. Tonight is a night for celebration. Please enjoy yourselves." Ciel presents.

"Now, introducing tonight's special guest. Introducing Lady Emma Winston, first cousin to the Earl of Phantomhive, and her colleague Sir Lavi!" Sebastian introduces. I walk down the stairs and Lavi does the same. He looks at me and he looks stunned. I give a slight laugh. We reach the middle of the two staircases. I curtsy and Lavi bows. I extend my hand and Lavi kisses the top of it. I wrap my arm around his as he escorts me down the main staircase. We reach the ballroom floor and I look at Lavi.

"You clean up nicely." I compliment. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white button down shirt underneath. His hair was covering his eye patch with it being slick down.

"Not too bad yourself." Lavi replies. I giggle.

"Emma!" I hear someone call my name. I look around and I see Ciel running towards me.

"Ciel!" I reply. Ciel stops in front of me. "Happy Birthday." I state as I give him a hug.

"You did manage to come." Ciel states. I let go of Ciel and I turn to Lavi.

"Ciel, this my colleague Lavi." I introduce.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sire." Lavi states as he bows.

"Thank you coming." Ciel states.

"Ciel, you haven't seen Aunt Francis anywhere have you?" I question.

"I saw her, Edward, and Elizabeth at the drink table." Ciel answers.

"Thanks Ciel!" I state. I turn to Lavi. "I'll be right back." I walk towards the drink table and I spot Edward, Elizabeth, and my Aunt Francis. "Aunt Francis!" I call out. I see her turn around and her face is in dead shock.

"Marianne…" I hear her whisper. I stop dead in my tracks as I hear my mother's name. "Emma, I'm so sorry. It's just, that was your mother's dress and tiara." My Aunt Francis explains.

"It's fine." I reply. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"It's good to see you." I hear Aunt Francis say to me.

"You too." I reply. Aunt Francis lets me go and I turn to Edward and Elizabeth. "Of course I'm always happy to see the two of you!"

"Emma I missed you!" Elizabeth throws herself at me and almost knocks me off my feet.

"Elizabeth that is not the proper way to act!" Edward scolds. He rips her off of me and he stands in front of me. "My Lady, might I have the honor of this dance?" Edward asks me as he bows. I take his hand and I curtsy.

"You may." I reply. He wraps one arm around my waist and he puts the other in my hand, while I hang onto his shoulder. The two of us start to dance slowly to the music in the background.

 _ **Lavi's POV**_

So Emma and I are at her cousin's birthday party in London and I find out that she's loaded! That's the last thing I would've expected. Anyways, Emma went to go and find her Aunt and she left me alone with her cousin.

"Tell me, what exactly is your connection with Emma?" I hear Ciel question.

"Well, she's my colleague and-"

"I mean what does she mean to you?" Ciel rephrases.

"I care about her. Her smile lights up any room she walks into. Her personality makes anyone happy. I hate seeing her upset or crying. She always puts others ahead of herself, even if it means costing her her life. I can't stand seeing her hurt." I confess.

"I see. In that case, stop talking to me and go dance with her." Ciel states. I look at him shocked. I look around and I see Emma dancing with a blonde dude. I suddenly feel my blood boil. I walk over calmly and I tap the man on the shoulder.

"Would you mind if I steal this lovely lady for a dance?" I ask.

"Not at all." He replies. He let's go of Emma and I take her hand. I wrap my arm around her waist her hand grabs onto my shoulder. The two of us dance slowly to the music as it plays in the background.

"So, are you having fun?" Emma asks me.

"Yes. I actually am." I reply. Emma laughs.

"Well, I'm glad." Emma states. I feel my heartbeat go faster and I feel like my chest is about to burst. I feel Emma's head rest on my chest. I look down at her and I smile.

 **Sebastian's POV**

Everyone seems to be having a great time at the party, except for my master. He didn't even want this party. However, I insisted him when I told him that I would invite one of his few relatives left. Anyways. I stand next to the master's chair all night and watch the party unfold. It starts to get very late into the night. Suddenly I see Lady Francis make her way to me.

"Sebastian." Lady Francis states.

"Lady Francis. Is there anything I can help you with?" I question.

"No." Lady Francis responds. She stands next to me and looks at the dance floor. "What do you think Emma sees in that man she's dancing with? He's not of noble birth and he most certainly is not any gentleman." Lady Francis ponders.

"Well, you must remember, Emma wasn't raised in nobility her entire life. Her aunt and uncle raised her after her parents passing. It was her parent's choice to have her life the way she did. So even though he may no gentleman in your eyes, to her, he may be the man to sweep her off and carry her away." I explain.

"She's a strange one. Just like her mother." Lady Francis states.

 _ **Emma's POV**_

It's around midnight when the guests finally start to leave. Everyone was either so tired or too drunk to even walk straight. Myself along with Lavi, Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive staff say our goodbyes and thank you's to the guests as they leave. Sebastian had to help a few of the men into their carriages, but other than that, the night went by smoothly. The last guest finally leaves and we make our way back into the main hall.

"Man, I'm so tired." I state.

"I believe that we should all retire for the night. It is rather late." Sebastian replies.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head back to my room. Lavi, I'll meet you down here after breakfast so that we can leave early." I reply.

"Alright. Let me walk you back to your room." Lavi replies.

"No it's fine. I can walk back on my own." I respond.

"Nope. I'm walking you back. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." Lavi responds. I look at him and he gives me a grin.

"Alright fine. But don't blame me if you get lost." I state. Lavi and I head up the main staircase and I lead the way to my room. There was an awkward silence for a while. "So, how did you like Ciel's party?"

"It was fun. I'm just surprised that Baldroy and Finnian drilled all those stupid rules into my head in a 4 hour time span. My brain still hurts." Lavi responds. I give a small laugh.

"I guess it is a lot to keep in mind." I see the door to my room just a little farther ahead.

"You know you look beautiful." I hear Lavi comment.

"Oh please. It's just a dress-"

"Emma I mean that. You look stunning." Lavi cuts me off. We make it to my door and I face him.

"Well. Thank you for the compliment." I reply. I feel my face flush all shades of red. I turn around and I start to turn my doorknob, but Lavi turns me around and presses his lips to mine. He wasn't forceful, but I returned the kiss and the two of us stood there for a while. The two of us break away and we look at each other. I then realize what I had done and I walk into my room. "Lavi, thanks for tonight. I had fun." I shut the door, leaving Lavi standing there alone. What the hell just happened?


	6. Encyclopedia

_**Lavi's POV**_  
So today, Gramps and I are dusting the Encyclopedias in the library at the order. It's the most boring job in the world, but it has to be done.  
"Gramps come on! Can't I take a break?" I complain./span/p  
"No you idiot! You have to finish dusting out all the Encyclopedias before you can even think of doing anything else!" Gramps yells at me.  
"Alright, geez. You don't have to yell at me!" I yell back. I climb the ladder up to a higher shelf to dust some more.  
"Well if it isn't Lavi and Bookman." I hear a voice call out. I look down and I see Emma looking up at me.  
"Hey Emma!" I call out. I jump off the later and I walk over to her. "What are you doing here?" I then get kicked to the other side of the room. "Ow… What was that for you old fart?!" I yell.  
"I didn't tell you to stop working!" The panda yells. "Now, child, what are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy your company."  
"Komui told me that you two were dusting out the Encyclopedias and I thought if it's just the two of you that you might want some help." Emma explains.  
"I would love to have you help. I need someone responsible to help out." Gramps states.  
"Hey I can be responsible!" I yell.  
"Really now?! What about the time you lost you hammer and you couldn't find it for a week?!" Gramps yells. I see Emma snicker.  
"Hey come on! That's not funny!" I whine.  
"It kind of is!" Emma replies. "Alright, where do you want me to start?"  
"If you can start on the far wall, that would be great." Gramps asks.  
"No problem." Emma replies. She walks over the ladder and she climbs up.  
"Well what are you doing?! Get off you lazy ass and get back to work!" Gramps yells. I climb back up the ladder and I start to dust again. I pull out a few of the Encyclopedias at a time and I dust behind them. We all keep cleaning for a while after Emma comes to help.  
"Hey Bookman, I found some dictionaries here. Where do you want me to put them?" I hear Emma ask.  
"Oh, just put those on the table for now. I'll put them away later." Gramps replies. I look over and I see Emma take out at least 5 huge dictionaries from the shelf.  
"Hey are you sure that you can carry all those down?" I question.  
"Oh please, this is nothing!" Emma boasts. When she takes the next step down, her foot slips and she starts to fall. I look away and I hear a loud thud. I look and I see Emma lying on her butt on the ground and the dictionaries around.  
"Child, are you alright?" Gramps questions as he stands next to Emma.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised." Emma states. I start to laugh. "What's so funny?!"  
"'Oh please, this is nothing!'" I imitate. "Apparently it was a little too much for you Emma!" I keep on laughing. I look and I see a dictionary come flying at me. It hits me in the head and I fall off the ladder. "Ow… what the hell was that for?!" I yell.  
"That was for making fun of me!" Emma yells back.  
"You didn't have to go a throw a freaking book at me!" I yell.  
"That enough the both of you!" Gramps yells at the both of us. "Emma, I would like you to go to the Medical Wing and get checked out. That was a long fall. As for you, you're going to stay here and finishing dusting off these Encyclopedias!  
"Aww come on Gramps!" I whine. Emma stands up and she starts to walk away. I watch her walk away and disappear in the shelves. "Geez."


	7. Fire

_**Emma's POV**_

So it's now the middle of April and I'm helping out in the science department for a bit so that my injuries from my last mission can heal. I was filing papers in Komui's office with Reever. I look at some of the notes as I file them away. I then start to hear an alarm.

"What's that?" Reever questions.

"I don't know." I answer back. I suddenly see my golem flying at me.

"Attention all Exorcist and staff, there is a fire in the dining hall, please evacuate as soon as you can!" I hear Komui yelling.

"What did Komui do this time?!" Reever yells. The two of us run out of Komui's office and get to the courtyard outside. I see Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi standing in the middle of everyone.

"Emma!" Lenalee yells. She and the others run over to me.

"What's going on? I heard that there was a fire." I ask.

"We don't know." Allen answers.

"Hey has anyone seen Jerry?" I hear someone ask.

"No, I wonder if he got out?" I hear someone else reply. I can't help myself. I sprint to the building.

"Emma!" I hear everyone yell after me. I ignore them. I run as fast as I can to the dining hall and I can see fire dancing across the tables and smoke fills the air.

"Jerry! Where are you?!" I yell. I don't get a response. I then hear coughing coming from the kitchen. "Jerry!" I shout out.

"Emma-chan, is that you?!" I hear Jerry call out. I follow the direction of his voice and I find him under a pile of wood.

"Jerry!" I yell. I kneel down to try and move the wood off of him. I manage to get it off of him and Jerry manages to get out. "Go! I'll be right behind you!" Jerry runs to the exit. I push the wood aside and I start to follow after Jerry. I was about to exit the dining hall when I heard a crack come from above me, I look up and I see the beams falling. The next thing I know, I black out.

 _ **Lavi's POV**_

Emma runs into HQ to try and find Jerry.

"Emma!" Lenalee, Allen, Yu, and I all yell. I start to chase after her, but someone grabs me by my collar.

"Komui, what the hell?! We can't let her in there by herself!" I yell at him.

"I know that, but let's wait to see if she can get Jerry out." Komui states. I can't wait! Emma and Jerry could die in there. Everyone is dead silent. No one says a word as we wait to see what happens. It's been 10 minutes and nothing has happened and the fire is still going.

"Come on! We've got to go help them!" I yell. Just then I hear someone panting. I turn around and I see Jerry walk out of the building covered in ash.

"Jerry!" Komui yells. I run up to Jerry with Komui. "Jerry, what happened to Emma?" Komui questions.

"Emma-chan saved me from being stuck under a burning board. She told me to run and that she would be right behind me! But I don't know where she is!" Jerry explains. I run into HQ to look for Emma. I run to the dining hall and everything is covered in fire and smoke.

"Emma!" I yell. I don't get a response. I keep running around until I see a pile of wood. I then see a hand sticking out. "No..." I run towards the pile and I start to dig at it. I throw wood in all directions until I get to her. "Emma!" I look at her and she's covered in ash and smoke. I get rid of the rest of the wood and I slowly pick up Emma. I start to run to the entrance of HQ. I manage to get outside and everyone runs up to us.

"Emma!" I hear Lenalee yell.

"Is she alright?!" I hear Allen yell after. I place her on the ground and I take her pulse. I don't feel anything.

"No..." I whisper. "Emma, come on wake up!" I yell. I start to press down on her chest to get oxygen in. "Damn it!" I tilt her head back and I press my lips to hers. I start to blow oxygen into her. Her lips taste like smoke. I break apart. Emma's eyes flutter open. "Emma..." She starts to cough and she sits up.

"What happened?" Emma questions as she looks around at everyone.

"You got trapped underneath some of the wood that fell from the ceiling." I explain.

"Lavi just gave you CPR to wake you up." Lenalee states. Emma looks at me and I can see her face go red.

"Y-you did what?!" Emma yells.

"Well, I knew that this was coming. Yes, I gave you CPR to save your damn life!" I yell back.

"Well what about pressing down on my chest?!" Emma yells again.

"He tried that, you wouldn't wake up." Johnny answers.

"What, you embarrassed?" I tease. Emma goes even more red.

"Oh please! Like I would be embarrassed by you giving me mouth-to-mouth!" Emma replies as she points her nose away from me. I start to laugh.

"Of course I had to fall for the Tsundere type." I whisper to myself.

"What was that Lavi?" Emma questions me.

"Absolutely nothing!" I reply.

"Hey come on! That's not funny! Tell me!" Emma whines.

"You'll find out soon enough!" I tease.

"Lavi you're such an idiot!" Emma yells.


	8. Gift

_**Emma's POV**_  
So today is an important day. A sad, but important day. Today, May 13th, marks the 10 year anniversary of my parent's death. I decided that I wasn't going to go out on a mission today. I mean, it's raining cats and dogs outside, so why bother? I sit on my bed in my room and I start to read a book that Ciel had lent me before we left. I suddenly hear a knock on the door, being too lazy to get up I just yell.  
"It's open!" I yell. The door opens and I see Lavi walk in. He's hiding something behind his back. "Lavi."  
"Hey." He says. He doesn't seem so hyper as he normally does. I get up out of bed and walk towards him.  
"Hey, is something up? You don't seem well." I ask.  
"No, I'm fine. Listen, I know that today is the day that your parents died and I know that you might be upset, so I got you something a while back." Lavi starts to explain. He hands me a small blue box. I take it and open it. I can feel the tears rushing down my face. It's a pair of blue sapphire earrings. "Emma, what's wrong? You're crying."  
"Lavi, where did you get these?" I choke through my tears.  
"I got them in a pawn shop back in England." Lavi answers. "Emma, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." I answer. "It's just that, I never thought I would see these earrings again."  
"Why?" Lavi questions. I can hear the concern in his voice.  
"These were the earrings that my mom wore the day she died." I confess. Lavi gasps as I continue to cry. "Lavi, thank you."  
"Listen, I'll leave you alone. You seem really upset." Lavi starts to walk away but I grab the edge of his jacket. He turns his head. I hug him from behind and I continue to cry.  
"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone right now." I state. I feel Lavi's hand over mine. He turns around and he faces me. I feel his arms wrap around my neck. I try my best not to cry as much as I want to.  
"Emma, please don't hold back. If you need to cry, please." Lavi whispers. At that moment, I start to scream and cry. I haven't cried this much since my parents both died. The two of us stand there for what seemed like hours. After a while, I feel a hand touch my face and wipe away my tears. "You know that crying doesn't suit you." Lavi states. He smiles at me. I put my hand over his. I see his face pull in closer to mine and I don't hold back. His lips touch mine gently and I press back. I feel more tears stream down my face. Lavi then pulls away quickly.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that when you're this upset. I'll see you later Emma." Lavi walks out of my room and shuts the door behind him. I fall to my knees and I stare at the door.


	9. Heart

_**Lavi's POV**_

Nothing's going right! Lenalee's out cold, Allen's nowhere to be found, Yu's fighting somewhere else, and Emma's innocence just deactivated on its own. We were being attacked by 5 level 4 Akuma and we barely managed to destroy them all. Now, the Millennium Earl is right in front of us.

"You all did such a good job finishing off my lovely Akuma~! ︎ The Earl teases.

"Oh please, I still have enough in me to whoop your fat ass!" I snap back.

"You better let me in on this too!" Emma yells back.

"Well aren't you two energetic~! ︎" The Earl adds in. "Well then, let's have some fun! ︎" He comes at us with his giant sword and the two of us manage to dodge.

"Invocat-" Emma starts to invocate her innocence, but she starts to fall.

"Emma!" I yell after her. Suddenly the Earl comes in swinging his sword.

"You should be more focused on me rather than that little girl over there! ︎" The Earl states. I block his swing with my hammer and we're both pushed back. I look over at Emma and I see that she landed fine.

 _ **Emma's POV**_

Come on! Why won't my innocence work?! I have to help Lavi!

"Innocence Invocation!" I yell. The chain on my neck turns into a bow and the pendant turns into several arrows. I draw an arrow and I string it in my bow. "Millenium Earl!" I yell. I release the arrow at the Earl. He turns and stares at the arrow before he disappears. I draw another arrow and I look around. He could be anywhere.

"Young lady~. ︎" I hear a man whisper. I turn around and I see the Earl. He's face to face with my arrow. "Now, now, I don't want to fight. I just have one question. ︎" He states.

"What is it?" I draw back my arrow even further.

"Who is your mother? ︎" The Earl asked me. I shot the arrow, but the Earl manages to dodge.

"What does my mother have anything to do with this?!" I yell at the Earl.

"It has nothing to do with the right here and now. But you look just like the woman who used that very same innocence. ︎" The Earl explains. I shot another arrow.

"Marianne Phantomhive Winston," I answer the Earl's question.

"I see. So you are her daughter. That's too bad. ︎" The Earl responds. I string another arrow.

"And why's that?" I question.

"Because I'm the one who killed her and her husband~! ︎" The Earl replies. My legs give out and I fall to the ground.

"No, no. It's not possible..." I whisper to myself. I feel the tears stream out of my eyes and they have no intention of stopping. I then feel something draped over my shoulders. I look up and I see Lavi over me.

"Take a break. I'll take it from here." I hear Lavi say. I bury my face in my hands and I continue to cry. I hear Lavi take off after the Earl and I can hear their clashes. I don't want to lie here defenseless and weak. I want to help fight. But my legs won't move. I grab my necklace. Mom, please, help me beat this monster. Please, I need power! Suddenly a white light envelops the necklace and soon me. After that, I blackout.

 _ **Lavi's POV**_

The Earl killed Emma's parents. I won't forgive him. I charge in after him and I swing my hammer.

"Why, why did you kill her parents?!" I ask. The Earl backs away.

"You see young man, that girl's mother had something that I need in order to win. ︎" The Earl explains. I swing my hammer again.

"And what would that be?!" I yell.

"Why don't you look behind you and ask her? ︎" The Earl offers. I slowly turn around and I see Emma standing clutching her necklace with a white light surrounding her.

"Emma, are you alright?" I question as I slowly walk up to her. Emma starts to walk towards me, but she walks past me.

"Millenium Earl, today is the day that you are sent to hell." A woman's voice states. That's not Emma. It's someone else.

"Well, if it isn't Marianne. What has it been, 10 years? ︎" The Earl questions. Marianne? Isn't that the name of Emma's late mom?

"It does not matter, for I shall kill you today." The voice states. Emma's bow forms and she draws an arrow.

"I'm sorry, Marianne, but I have no intention of dying today. ︎" The Earl states. He waves his sword and hundreds of level 1 Akuma come out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" I yell. I ready my hammer and the Earl disappears. "Damn it!" I start to swing my hammer at the Akuma as they continue to attack. I can hear Emma shooting off arrows left and right. I look and I see and Akuma coming at her. "Emma behind you!" She draws an arrow without even looking. She shot the Akuma in the center of its head and it disappears. "Wow..."

"Tell me, what is your connection with my daughter?" The voice asks me.

"She's my friend and colleague!" I answer back.

"Is that all she means to you?" The voice continues. I stop and think. "I see. Then I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Take care of my daughter." The voice states. Emma smiles at me, even though her mother's spirit has taken over her body. I then hear a gunshot and Emma's body starts to fall to the ground.

"No..." I run up to Emma and catch her before she could hit the ground. I look at her and there's a small hole right through the middle of her chest. "No...no...NO!" I see the Earl appear in front of me with a smoking gun.

"Now you see? That girl's innocence is the Heart~. ︎" The Earl states. I swing my hammer at full force, but the Earl dodges.

"Like I give a damn! You shot her! You shot her! I'll kill you!" I scream.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be killed by the likes of you! ︎" The Earl replies. The Earl swings down his sword and I protect Emma, waiting for the sword to strike. But I don't feel anything. I look up and I see a white cape protecting us.

"Allen!" I yell.

"Lavi, take Emma and get her back to the order now! She needs medical attention!" Allen orders. I stand up and hold Emma in my arms.

"Yeah." I run off towards ark gate that Allen had opened to the order. I run as fast as I can, but I can't stop the blood coming from Emma's chest. It just keeps pouring out. I see the ark gate and I run through. Everyone looks at me and sees Emma's blood pouring out. "Please! Emma was shot! Help her!"

"Get a stretcher now! We have an emergency!" I hear Komui yell. Pretty soon two male nurses come with a stretcher. I gently place Emma on the stretcher and I run with the male nurses to the medical wing.

"Emma, you're gonna be fine. The doctor's are gonna fix you up, so please pull through!" I yell. Suddenly, I'm stopped and the nurses keep running. "EMMA!" I look down and I see Gramps holding me back. "Gramps what the hell?! Let me go! Emma!" I yell. The nurses take her into the emergency room. I stare in shock and I fall to the ground.

"Lavi, you need to calm down. The doctors will do everything in their power to help-"

"What if it's not enough?! What if she dies in there?! I would have let her die on my-!" I was suddenly stopped by a slap in the face.  
"Now you listen. You need to pull yourself together, we saw what was going on from here. There was nothing you could have done to stop this from happening." Gramps states. I suddenly feel my legs give out from underneath me and I start to cry.


	10. Injuries

_**Emma's POV**_  
Where am I? Everything is black. I don't know what's going on. Suddenly, a white light envelops me and I'm standing in a field. I slowly stand up and I look around my surroundings. I see a man and a woman standing a ways away and I start to walk towards them.

"Hello? Do you think you could tell me where I am?" I ask. They both turn around and I gasp. "M-Mom... Dad..."

"Hi sweetie." I instantly grab onto my parents without any intention of letting go. "Emma. I need to tell you something." I let go of my parents and I look at them.

"Emma, you may die of your injury." Dad explains.

"What injury? What's going on?" I question.

"I forgot, I took over your body. Emma I'm only going to explain this once so please listen." Mom states.

"Alright." I reply.

"Emma, the innocence you possess is the Heart. It's the most powerful piece of innocence known in existence. When you wished for more power, your innocence granted your wish and my spirit took over your body. I started to battle the Earl and the Akuma that he had summoned. However, after myself and your friend had taken them all out, the Earl had shot you through the chest." Mom explains. I feel as though the wind was knocked out of me.

"So, I might die?" I whisper.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Dad replies. I can feel myself start to cry and my parents holds me in there arms like they did when I was little.

 _ **Lavi's POV**_  
Emma's been out of surgery for 3 days and she still hasn't woken up. I sit in the chair next to her bed and I watch her motionless. I grab her hand and I hold it in both of mine.

"Emma, please wake up. Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you. Hell even Yu's worried about you. Everyone needs you. Please Emma. I don't want you to die. I would never forgive myself if you did. Please. I love you." I confess. I feel tears stream down my face. I slowly lean in and I press my lips to hers. I don't feel any reaction. I slowly break away and I look at her emotionless face. Not even a twitch or any sign of movement. I lay my head on her bed and I drift to sleep.

 _ **Emma's POV**_  
I'm too shocked to even think. I might die. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my friends behind. But, I want to be with my parents. I don't know what to do. I'm still with my parent's spirits in this weird field. But, I start to feel something warm on my lips. It's like, someone is kissing me.

"Emma, please wake up..." I hear someone whisper. But the whisper is coming from all around me. I can't tell where it's coming from. "Emma please. I don't want you to die..." I hear the voice again. I start to recognize the voice.

"Lavi..." I whisper.

"Emma please. I love you..." I feel tears stream down my face as I hear those words. I fall to my knees.

"I love you too Lavi." I respond. Suddenly, everything goes black again. I open my eyes and I see the ceiling above me. I slowly try to sit up, but a sharp pain shoots through my chest. I look down and I see stitches in between my chest. I sit up carefully and I notice that Lavi is sleeping at the end of my bed while he sits in a chair. I'm alive. I start to cry again. I carefully shake Lavi. "Lavi, wake up." I whisper. His eye opens and he goes into shock.

"Emma..." Lavi whispers. I caress his face with my hand.

"I'm alive." I whisper as tears start to fall from my eyes. Lavi carefully wraps his arms around me and I wrap mine around him. I feel his hand on the back of my head.

"Thank god you're alright." Lavi whispers. I can feel his tears on my shoulder. I release him from my hug and I slowly press my lips to his. He presses back gently. We sit there for what seems like hours before we break apart.

"I love you too." I whisper. I put my forehead against his.  
"You heard me..." Lavi gasps.

"Yeah. And I'm happy I did." I reply.


	11. Jokes

_**Lavi's POV**_  
So, it's been about a week since Emma woke up from her coma. She been stuck in the medical wing the whole time, but I've been visiting her. I mean, that's what a boyfriend does right? He visits his girl when she's sick. That's right! Emma and I started going out the day she woke up. So today I'm walking down to the medical wing with a bouquet of flowers for Emma. I walk into Emma's room and I see her sitting in her bed reading a book.

"Hey babe." I say as I walk across the room.

"Hey." Emma replies. I give her a small peck on the lips and I sit down in the chair next to her.

"So how are you feeling?" I question.

"Lavi, you've asked me that everyday since I woke up. I'm fine." Emma replies.

"I know, but, I just wanna make sure that you're alright. I worry alright." I state.

"I know you do." Emma replies. I pull the flowers from out behind my back and I hand them to her. "Lavi they're gorgeous!" Emma grabs the flowers and smells them. "I'll have a nurse put them in some water."

"Hey so I've got a joke for you." I state. She looks at me.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Emma responds as she lays the flowers on the table next to her.

"Did you hear about the Italian chef that died?" I start. Emma looks at me confused.

"No I didn't?" I answers.

"He pasta way. We cannoli do so much. His legacy will become a pizza history." I finish. Emma starts laughing her head off.

"That was so bad!" Emma yells.

"Oh there's more! You know something, I love Pandas, they're so chill, They're like 'Dude, racism is stupid. I'm white, black, and asian..."' I state. Emma starts laughing even more.

"Lavi stop! I'm gonna pee!" Emma yells.

"Nope, I've got two more! What does a nosey pepper do?" I ask.

"I don't know, what?" Emma replies.

"Gets jalapeno business!" I reply. Emma keeps laughing.

"Lavi these are so bad!" Emma yells as she laughs.

"Alright last one! What did the hurricane say to the coconut palm tree?" I questions.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?" Emma replies. I start laughing before I even respond.

"Hold on to your nuts, this is no ordinary blow job!" I start laughing myself, but I don't hear Emma laughing. "What, don't you think it's funny?"

"Lavi, I don't know what a blow job is." Emma responds. I start to blush furiously.

"I am keeping you innocent!" I yells as I wrap my arms around her head, hiding her in my chest.

"Lavi come on, what's a blowjob?!" Emma yells.

"Emma that's not something you yell!" I yell back.


	12. Karate

_**Emma's POV**_  
So, after about 2 weeks in the medical wing, the head nurse finally let me out. She told me that if I had any chest pains that I needed to go see her right away. But after 2 weeks of sitting on my butt doing absolutely nothing, I needed some exercise. I head over to the training room in HQ. I walk in and no one is in there. Just the way I like it. I sit on the floor and I start to meditate for few minutes. Kanda told me that if I meditate before and after a workout, I would feel better and less tired. I sit and meditate for about 5 minutes before I get up and walk over to the weapons shelf. I grab the bow and quiver of arrows. I set up a target and I walk about 30 feet back. I pull an arrow out of the quiver and string it into my bow. I draw back and I breathe. I release the arrow. It lands on the 7 ring.

"Man, I need to work on my aim." I say to myself. I string another arrow and I continue to shoot for about 1/2 an hour before I run out of arrows. I look down at my hands and their all red from not training. "I have to get back on my training schedule." I state. I walk up to the target and I look at my score. "Let's see, six 10's, eight 9's, four 8's, and two 7's. Not too bad for not shooting in two weeks."

"Not too bad? I'd be lucky if I could even get a arrow on the target." I hear a familiar voice state. I look at the entrance to the training room and I see Lavi standing in front of the door.

"Hey." I state. Lavi walks over to me and looks at the target.

"That's pretty good. Listen, I know that you just got out of the medical wing, but how about a little sparing?" Lavi questions.

"Why not? I've been itching for a fight." I reply. I pull out all of the arrows from the target and I bring the bow and arrows back to the equipment shelf. I wrap some bandages around my hands and I walk over to Lavi. "Ready?"

"I've been ready." Lavi replies. The two of us go into a fighting position and we lie in wait. We wait for one of us to move to start sparring. I blink for a second and then suddenly Lavi is right in front of me. I back up quickly, but Lavi keeps coming in. Lavi start throwing punches at me and I manage to dodge them, but just barely. I haven't worked out in 2 weeks, so my speed has dropped a lot. Pretty soon, Lavi manages to push me against the wall and he has a punch coming in. I duck and move the side. Lavi ends up punching a hole in the wall.

"Oh crap..." Lavi whispers. I walk up behind Lavi and I look at the hole.

"Lavi, who's room is next to the training room?" I question as I look through the hole.

"Who's room indeed?" I hear an older male voice question. I see Lavi go stiff and I look at the entrance of the training room.

"Hi Bookman. Wait, don't tell me..." I start.

"Yes, my room is next to the training hall, which the idiot standing next to you, has created a hole in." Bookman answers, trying to hide his rage. "Now Emma, I recommend that you leave. You don't want to be here when I'm done with the punk here."


	13. Lilies

_**Lavi's POV  
**_ So today, Emma and I decide to head into town to just spend time together. The two of us walked together hand in hand. Her head is resting on my shoulder as we walked through the center of town.

"You know something Lavi?" I hear Emma question.

"What?" I reply.

"I'm really happy that I'm alive. With you." Emma responds. I squeeze her hand a little tighter. "Lavi? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just, I still think about what would have happened if you had died that night." I explain. I feel Emma's arms wrap around one of mine.

"Lavi. Please don't think like that. I'm alive. That's all that matters." Emma states as she holds onto my arm.

"Yeah. You're right. Listen. There's somewhere I wanna take you. But you have to keep your eyes closed." I reply. Emma lets out a sigh.

"Alright Lavi, I'm trusting you." Emma shuts her eyes and I slowly lead her to a field that I had found a few months back. The two of us slowly walk out of town towards the field. I walk Emma a few steps and I stop her. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are. But keep your eyes closed for a little longer." I reply. I face her and I take my arms and I wrap them around her waist.

"You're feeling awfully confident today." Emma replies with her eyes still closed. I give her a quick peck on her lips.

"I'm always confident. Now, open your eyes." I reply. Emma opens her deep brown eyes and she looks around her. She spots the lilies all around us and she stares.

"Lavi, this is beautiful." I let Emma go and I let her explore the field. "Lavi, when did you find this?"

"I found it last spring. I told myself that I would show it to someone special if they ever came around." I explain. I see Emma's face flush.

"P-please. I'm not that special." Emma replies. I walk over to her and I hug her from behind.

"Emma, you'll never know how special you are to me." I explain. Emma turns around and faces me. She puts both of her hands on my face and presses her lips to mine. The two of us stand in the field of lilies, wrapped in each other's arms.


	14. Memories

_**Emma's POV  
**_ It's been about a year since I've joined the order. And to be honest, even though it's been a crazy year. I wouldn't change any of it. My drinking battle with Lavi and unfortunately losing and making him breakfast. That freezing day back in the beginning of December. Lavi and I going to Ciel's estate for his birthday party.

"Hey Emma!" I hear someone call my name. I was sitting on the bench in the order's garden and I see Lavi walk up to me. "Watcha doin out here all by yourself?"

"Just remembering. I've been in the order for almost a year and a lot has happened." I explain. Lavi takes a seat next to me and looks up at the moon.

"Yeah, like when you threw that book at my head." Lavi adds in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I tease.

"Yeah you do! You threw a huge dictionary at my head and I had a bruise on my forehead for like 2 weeks!" Lavi argues. I start laughing.

"I was joking. Of course I remember that. I thought I broke my ass when I fell." I reply.

"Let's not forget the fire. God I was terrified when you wouldn't wake up." Lavi replies.

"Then you gave me my mother's earrings." I reply.

"You were a wreck when I gave those to you." Lavi replies. My face flushes.

"I-I was not." I decline.

"Yeah you were!" Lavi starts to laugh. But his laugh that I love so much soon faded. "Then, the Millenium Earl shot you and you were put into the hospital wing for 3 weeks. You didn't wake up for a week after your surgery. I was so afraid I was going to lose you." I lean against Lavi's shoulder.

"Lavi. When I was in my coma, I saw my parents. They said that I may die of my injuries. I had no clue what was going on. I was so scared of leaving everyone. But I knew that my parents were waiting for me. But I heard your voice and that brought me back. Lavi, you saved my life." I confess. I never told him what I saw when I was in my coma. I feel one of his arms wrap around my shoulder and he pulls me in a little closer.

"Yeah, but after you got out of the hospital wing, we put a hole in the Panda's wall." Lavi states.

"And by we you mean you put a hole in the Bookman's wall." I reply. "By the way, what did Bookman do to you after I left?" Lavi shivers.

"You don't wanna know." Lavi replies.

"Then just the other day you took me that field in town." I finish off. "It really was beautiful."

"Yeah. It was." Lavi replies. "Emma, I want you to know that I care about you. If anything happens I will come running." I snuggle closer to his chest.

"Yeah. I know you will. The same goes for me." I reply. The two of us look up at the moon. I look up at Lavi and he looks down at me. Lavi and I slowly lean into each other and our lips connect. This kiss was different from the other ones he's given me. I can feel the love in this one. I know that I'll be with Lavi for a long time.


	15. Nightmare

_**Lavi's POV  
**_ I had just gotten back from a mission in Italy. It's like 1:30 in the morning. I start walking up the my room and I get ready for bed. I pass Emma's room on the way to my room. I slowly open the door and I see Emma sleeping peacefully in her bed. I shut the door and I continue my way to my room. I open the door and I head in. I change into my sleep shirt and shorts and I start to climb into bed. I turn off the light and shut my eyes. But then, I hear an ear shattering scream. I instantly jump out of bed and run to Emma's room. I burst through the door and I see Emma sitting up in bed, clinging to her blanket for dear life.

"Emma!" I yell. I run over to her and I sit on the edge of her bed. She's shaking like a leaf. "Emma. Emma. Emma!" She slowly turns and notices me.

"L-Lavi. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Emma questions. I hate that. She always puts others ahead of herself.

"No it's fine. I was awake anyways. Are you alright?" I question. Emma stares at her lap in silence. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Emma shakes her head no in response. "Do you wanna be alone?" I add on. She shakes her head no again. I carefully wrap my arms around Emma and I pick her up in my arms.

"W-what are you doing?" Emma questions. I stand up and I slowly walk around her room for a little while.

"Shh. Just try and sleep." I reply. I feel Emma's head snuggle against my chest as she tries to fall back to sleep. After a little while, I make my way back to Emma's bed and I carefully tuck her in. I could still tell that Emma was a little paranoid. I slowly slip into bed next to her. She instantly presses herself next to me and hides her face in my chest. I can hear her start to cry. "Emma. What happened?" I whisper to myself. I rub the back of Emma's head as her breathing starts to even out.

"I saw it." Emma replies. I carefully push her away and I look at her. "I saw it. I felt it. I saw myself get shot. I could hear you scream. I was so afraid. I never been that scared before. Lavi... I'm so sorry I scared you like that." I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that cursed night. But I knew that it would haunt me and Emma forever.

"Emma. What happened wasn't your fault. What matters is that you alive and breathing now." Emma was still crying. She must have been terrified. "Emma, I'll never let that or anything hurt you that badly again. I will protect you with my life." I rub the back of her hair and I try to calm her down.

"Lavi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Emma whispers. She continues to cry. I let her cry.

"Emma. Try and get some sleep. I'll stay with you tonight." I reply. I hear her sniffle.

"Thank you Lavi." Emma chokes out. I close my eyes as I listen to Emma sniffle. After a while I hear her breathing even out and she seemed to have fallen asleep. I give her a kiss on the forehead and I lie back down.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again. I promise."


End file.
